IiMsKat
iiMsKat is a contestant on Big Brother 1 Profile Biography Retrieved Pre-Season. 'Why do you want to be in the house? * ' I want to be in the house because this LT is unique to me. Normally, I am only in BBUS Longterms. It would be fun to get until a BBUK Longterm because I would relate to it more (since I am English and it would have the same layout that I am familiar with). I also have a lot of unique characteristics that can be portrayed during different stages of the house. 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * ' I would to be seen as in the house as either the sweetheart or the sassy one. These are contrasting personalities, but I possess both of them at different times which makes me unique. You’ll see a lot of different sides of me in this LT, not all of them will be good... 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' I will quite simply bring uniqueness, kindness, sassiness and happiness. I will be active, and am always willing to put in the effort during an LT. I am online on ROBLOX and Discord a lot, which means that I almost always be talking in servers. I dedicate a lot of my life to the internet, as you could probably tell, LOL. 'What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' I am very unique. I am kind, mostly willing the help a friend out if they’re in trouble. I would, however, NOT sacrifice my spot in the house for them. I am sassy, which I have developed over the past few years and has shaped my personality, likes and dislikes. Some other things that are unique about me can be seen in the question below. Personality Hi! My name is Ethan, I am from the UK and would love to be in your BBUK Longterm! I am 13 and am currently studying in a school. I have a quite of a lot of friends in the LT community, most of which I have gained through mine or other LTs. I like to game, socialise and have fun! I dislike bullies and generally horrible people because I believe that kind hearted people will do better in life. Some of the people who I would really like to see in the house are iJejo and Gamebro. I would not like to see iiSuperDave, because he has been VERY salty to me and I am not the type of person to be around those kind of people. Things that annoy me are rude, offensive individuals. I am a pretty liked figure in LTs but am becoming more popular due to my Discord server, Exotic Longterms which now has 140 members roughly. My favourite singer is Lady Gaga who I would love to go to one of her tours in the UK. Thank you for reading, I hope to see my application accepted! Player History- Big Brother UK: Series 1 Nomination History Trivia * Ethan has never nominated. * He recieved the closest ever eviction vote with less than 1% away from being safe. * Ethan is the first ever evictee of Big Brother. * Ethan is the first person from the Pink Team to be evicted. Category:First Boot Category:16th Place Category:Pink Team Category:Male